


A Simple Tattoo

by Shadows_Are_Everywhere



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Yakuza, Yakuza Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_Are_Everywhere/pseuds/Shadows_Are_Everywhere
Summary: Peko and Fuyuhiko are newlyweds, and Fuyuhiko has a question to ask his bride...





	A Simple Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I started this a year or so ago after a conversation with a friend and a Fuyuhiko role player on a DR group we were in together! I just finished it up tonight because I found it, so it’s short but I hope you enjoy it! I’m feeding my Peko and Kuzupeko love haha.
> 
> A note, we debated whether or not Peko would be mad eti her a tattoo (we decided it could go either way, either not being able because of her tool status, or being forced to get something to show that she’s property), but for this I decided to go with the former.

"Hey. Peko. Do you want a tattoo?"

 

Peko Pekoyama, no, Kuzuryuu now (she still forgot), looked up and blinked at her newly wed husband. He wasn't actually looking at her, laying on his stomach as she traced the tattoo that took up his entire back. A dragon, the tattoo he got when they were still at Hope's Peak. When he was still training to take over for the Yakuza, and when she was still his tool.

 

(Sometimes, at night, a little voice in the back on her head reminded her that she still was, whether he thought so or not.)

 

"What do you mean? I have never been permitted to receive a tattoo." Peko said curiously. Fuyuhiko sighed, sitting up to face her.

 

"Peko, you're allowed to do whatever the hell you want too. No ones going to hold you back anymore, okay?" He reminded her firmly.

 

"Ah... Would you like me to get a tattoo, as your wife?" Peko asked, tilting her head. Fuyuhiko pressed a hand to his face with a heavy sigh, then reached out to gently cradle his wife's face.

 

Even after all these years, Peko still slid back into asking for permission rather than just doing. It was a hard habit to shake, about being raised to think so for so long, but she was better about it now.

 

"Peko. What do you want to do?" He asked firmly.

 

Peko blinked and seemed to consider this seriously. She took several long moments before focusing back on his face and nodding.

 

"I do not think I would mind. I would like to somewhat match you, I believe." She smiled at him. He sighed in relief, leaning over to kiss her before tugging her down to lay.

 

"I'll call him to come soon then. It's probably stupid to ask, but do you want me to like... come with you?" He asked awkwardly. Peko chuckled a little, knowing he didn't want to say 'hold her hand' or something. She hardly would be affected by the pain.

 

"I would like that." She said gently. He blinked and smiled happily, hugging her close.

 

"Then I'll be there with you."

 

~~~

 

The day that the tattoo artist came, Peko carefully braided her hair into one long braid over her shoulder, carefully tying in her white ribbons. She sighed, standing and heading out of her room.

 

Fuyuhiko assured her that whatever she got would be beautiful and show her strength, even if neither of them had a say. She doubted the artist would do something that did not suit her. Artists who specialized in this art rarely did. The room was already set up, the artist standing and bowing deeply. Fuyuhiko was already there as well, sitting traditionally by the mat she would lay on while the artist began his work.

 

“Lady Kuzuryuu, it is an honor.”

 

“Thank you for coming on such short notice.” Peko smiled gently at the man. Oftentimes there was no room for kindness as a Yakuza bride, but she tried to give it where she could. Anyone who had seen her in combat knew that it was not weakness, not for her. It was a gift that she tried to spread, in memory of those who offered her the same.

 

“If you would, please disrobe above the chest and lie on your stomach.” The artist averted his eyes respectfully. Her husband did the same, despite the fact that he had seen her completely nude many times before. Peko couldn’t help but smile at the blush that barely tinged his cheeks, even after all this time. She stepped over to the mat and knelt, carefully undoing her robe and allowing it to gather around her waist. After a moment of consideration for the amount of work being done, and a moment to set her glasses to the side, she laid with her arms crossed under her head, giving her some cushioning. He would only do some of her back today, and return multiple other days for the rest.

 

“Alright.” She murmured softly, a signal that he could look now. She felt Fuyuhiko’s fingers curl around the hand closest to him, and she shifted her face so that she can smile at him. He offered her a smile back, and the artist began.

 

Peko won’t lie. It’s painful, and it’s only her training from her days as a hitwoman that keeps her from flinching. Still, she squeezes Fuyuhiko’s hand occasionally, to let him know that she’s alright. She can practically feel the tension in his body, knowing that this had to hurt her. He had begun this process when they were still in high school, so he knew. He remembered.

 

Pride was stronger for her than the pain. No longer was she a tool, unworthy of Fuyuhiko’s love and care. She was a Yakuza Bride, the Mistress of the most powerful yakuza family in Japan. She was married to the man she loved, and she was no longer a slave.

 

She was Peko Kuzuryuu now, and she would carry that name with pride.


End file.
